One More Cinderella Story
by summerfun07
Summary: Korra is the Avatar and Princess of the Northern Water-Tribe. She is to be engaged to the Prince of the Fire-Nation. Suddenly, an unexpected turn of events causes Korra to go through one of the toughest stages in her entire life. A stage of love, sacrifice, and decisions. Every Cinderella Story has had a happy ending, but will Korra's Cinderella Story have one too?
1. Chapter 1: Marriage

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story that I have been working on. Hope you like.**_

Korra was only 4 when she discovered she is the next Avatar proceeding Avatar Aang. Korra grew up training day and night. But, the position of Avatar wasn't the only position she has. She is also known as Princess Korra of the Northern Water Tribe. But many know her as just Korra. A normal girl with special abilities. Now, Korra wasn't your usual everyday Princess. She is a one of a kind Princess who _hates _dresses and who doesn't need a 'Knight in shinning armor' to come and rescue her from her 'doom'. No, Korra could fight for herself.

As the years progressed, Korra became stronger and smarter. But, Korra is still the same Princesses she was when she was young. As she neared her 16th birthday, her parents pushed her to marry so she could continue the Royal Family Tree. But, Korra never ever planned on getting married anytime soon. She knew she would find that special someone someday. But that 'someday' was closer than she thought...

**Korra:**

"Lady Korra, your mother and father wish to speak with you in the Thrown Room about your birthday today." Korra heard Galdon say as he knocked on my door.

"Yeah, yeah, Gladon. I'll be there soon." I shout from my bed.

I sigh. _'What on earth could my parents want to talk to me about. It's my birthday today. Throw a party, bake a cake, buy gifts. Nothing could possibly be new." _I think to myself.

I walk over to my closet and put on my usual light blue muscle shirt, my dark blue pants, and my favorite fur-pelted boots.I then tie my fur-pelt around my waist. I then ties my hair up into 3 sections.

"Time to go see what mom and dad want." I mumble to myself as I walk out the door.

_Down in the thrown room..._

As I walk in, I notice servants darting around with food and decorations. I see's my mother and father chattering with Galdon.

"Oh, Korra, you're here. We have some great news! You're getting engaged!" My mother, Queen Senna announced.

"WHAT!? I'm getting what now?!" I shrieked.

"Dear, you just turned 16 and in our family we have our children marry off at 16. Don't worry dear, we have everything set up. You will be marring a young Prince from the Fire-Nation. He's only 2 years older than you. Not that big of a deal...Oh this is going to be so exciting!...Honey, close your mouth. Princesses don't let their jaw fall like what you're doing here." Mom says.

"Korra, your mother's right. Close your mouth." My father, King Tonraq says.

I close my mouth but I'm still in shock. How could my parents do this to me?! They know I don't wish to be married for a_ long_ time. They can't push me to marry someone I don't even know!

"Mother, Father, please, you can't possibly force me to marry someone I haven't even met yet. How will you know the relationship will work out? You can't be serious!" I blurt out, due to my frustration.

By the look on their faces, I knew they're serious.

"Korra, Avatar Aang may have brought all the Nations together and made peace, but the Fire-Nation and the Water-Tribes will always be opposite elements. We arranged this marriage to prove to both Nations that Water and Fire can be as one." My father says as he gives me a stern look.

"But, you already proved your point when the world discovered I am the Avatar. As the Avatar _and_ the Northern Water Tribe Princess, I just proved that all 4 nations are one. I don't have to marry the Fire-Nation Prince just to prove to the world that Fire and Water are one as well." I say.

"Would you rather be engaged to the younger Prince of the Fire-Nation?" My father says.

I immediately shake my head. "Nuh-uh. I'm good." I say.

"As I thought. It's settled. Tonight at your Mascaraed Birthday Ball, you and the Prince will get the chance to meet and get to know each other before the wedding that will take place in 3 months." My father states before he leaves with my mother to finish the decorations for my party.

_"Stupid parents. Stupid Birthday. Stupid Royal Blood." _I think to myself as a trod out the door.

**Mako:**

I stand aboard the ship that will be taking me to my future home. The Northern Water Tribe. I understand why my parents would set up this marriage. But they can't expect me to fall in love and marry a girl I just met. I have a girlfriend back home any how. Besides, I've met many Water Tribe girls and all of them are stuck up and full of themselves. I guess considering that Korra is a Princess and the Avatar, she must be completely full of herself.

But I promised my parents I would try to get along with her, but honestly, I think my brother would make a much better partner for Princess Korra. As we neared the Palace, I went below deck to get ready for Princess Korra's Mascaraed. A good thing too. No one will be able to recognize us. I can dance with who I want.

"I just hope my suit doesn't stand out too much." I say out loud as I pick up a black suit with a red tie.

_**At the Mascaraed... **_

As I walk in, I notice someone who is standing by the steps to the Ballroom who is introducing the guests who come forward. I can't let anyone know I'm who I am. I have to think of a fake name. And quick.

As I walk up to the man, he asks me, "Sir, what might be your name?"

"Um, Hat-Trick. Mr. Hat-Trick." I say out of the blue.

"Um ok...Introducing; Mr. Hat-Trick...!" The announcer says awkwardly.

I walk down the steps and into the crowd. As I walk to the refreshments table I notice a girl who catches my eye. Judging by her stunning dark blue dress, she must be from the Water Tribe. He dress is quiet long, with a beautiful sweetheart neck-line, that compliments her shoulders, beautiful flower designs around the bottom and torso of the dress. To top it off, she is wearing a gorgeous sapphire necklace.

I walk towards her threw the huge crowd, my eyes on her the entire time. As I get closer to her, I capture her immense beauty.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask, barley able to speak.

"Um, I don't exactly, really, know how." She replies.

I laugh. "That's fine. I can teach you. I am the- Never mind. Just follow my lead." I say as I take her hand and lead her to the middle of the room.

As we dance, I notice that all eyes are on us, but my eyes are only on the beauty before me.

"So, what's your name?" I ask.

"Oh I'm K-Kilia. And you are?"

"I'm...Hai..." I say nervously.

"Hai...Interesting name...So tell me a little bit about yourself. What do you like to do?" Kilia asks.

"Well, Kilia, I'm a fire-bender, so I rise with the sun. In my spare time, I like to spar with my brother or practice my fire-bending formations. I also love the outdoors. What about you?" I reply.

"Well, I don't have a sibling, but I do like to practice my formations and spar as well. I spend most of my time outdoors. As often as I can." She says.

"Wow, who knew a Fire-bender and a Water-Bender could have much in common." I say, stunned.

"Well, technically, I am part fire-bender..." Kilia says as she looks away...

Wait, could she be...No it can't be..."Avatar Korra?" I ask.

She nods. "Prince what's his name, that I'm supposed to marry?"

"It's Mako. And yes. Wow this is...awkward..." I say.

"You know, when my parents told me I was going to get engaged, I freaked out. I had no intentions of getting married. But now, I think I'm going to have to take back everything I said." Princess Korra says as her cheeks turn a cute shade of pink.

"Same..." I say.

We both learn in for a kiss...Our lips almost touched, until Korra pulled away. I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment, but now, I regret doing so. Korra was no where to be seen. I didn't even feel her pull her arms away from around my neck...

"Korra, where are you?!" I ask to the air.

**Korra:**

Prince Mako and I weren't so different after all. I guess I misjudged this whole getting married thing. But what happened to me? Last I remember was Mako and myself leaning in for a kiss... I open my eyes to find myself inside a dark room filled with rats and bugs.

Suddenly, I hear the door creak open. The glaring bright light blinds me, but I'm able to make out a figure. A female figure.

She walks towards me slowly. "Stay _away_ from _my_ boyfriend..." She whispers in my ear.

Once I hear this. I know I'm in trouble.

_**A/N: I hope you liked my first chapter! Pictures of Korra's Dress and Mask + Mako's Suit and Mask will be on my profile. Please Favorite and Review please and thanks! Till next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Who?

_**A/N: Hope you liked my last chapter! Please remember to favorite and review!**_

**Unknown:**

How dare she?! Stealing my boyfriend away from me. I had him first and I WILL have him last! An arranged marriage. Pshhh. Yeah like I'm going to believe that! They nearly kissed, walking around without a care in the world. Pretending that nothing ever happened...

Mako and I are SO much alike. We both are from the Fire-Nation, we both are well known families. You can't get any closer than how Mako and I already are. Daddy even said that one day we would get married and start a family. That we were the perfect couple. Even the King and Queen said we shall be married soon enough. Guess they we wrong...For now...

**Mako:**

"Korra, where are you?" I called out again and again.

Where could she have gone? And what happened? I didn't even get the chance to see her true face beneath her mask... It was the perfect moment. Everyone there wanted us to get married. It was setup. Mother and Father both approved, as did King Tonraq and Queen Senna. Even Princess Korra was starting to agree with it. As did I. No one could have possibly not wanted us together. Unless...No...it can't be...Not possible. Right?

As I ran out of the Ballroom, I run out to find Princess Korra's Mask on the steps leading towards the training grounds of the Castle. I try to think back to what Korra looked like...Korra...those beautiful electrifying blue eyes...Korra...

Korra...Korra, why can't I remember anything else about you? I must find you. No matter what, I must! I will never give up. No matter how long it takes me.

What am I saying? Why am I thinking like this? I barley know Korra. I have a perfectly good girlfriend back in the Fire-Nation. I guess it's just the matter of getting caught that's on my mind. The thought of losing Princess Korra...!

As I think, I walk outside to the back of the Castle, towards the Training Grounds, I am so deep in thought that I don't realize what has happened till after I get knocked out and start to lose consciousness...

The only thing I can think about before I pass is Korra...Korra...

**Korra:**

_"Stay away from my boyfriend...boyfriend...boyfriend..." _

I guess I must have fallen asleep. I awake to find myself inside a huge prison cell, in somewhere where seems to be the Castle Basement. As I try to get up, I notice that my hands and feet are tied together.

_"Stay away from my boyfriend...boyfriend...boyfriend..." _

Ugh! Why can't I get that out of my head? Whoever she is, she has no right to keep me away from my future husband. Wait, what am I saying? I barley know Mako. Since when did I start worrying that some other girl was going to steal him away from me? He wasn't mine to begin with. Then again, I had no idea that he had a girlfriend when he was forced to marry me...

Then, I hear rattling keys and the door groan as it opens.

"I see you're awake. By the way, don't bother trying to escape. I did a little research. You may be the Avatar, but you can't metal-bend. Oh and don't bother trying to bend for a while. I had a associate of mine take away your bending." A voice says from the door.

As she walks towards me, and out of the bright light, I see that the girl is no older than myself.

Asami Sato. Hiroshi Sato's only daughter. Also known as 'Daddy's helpless little girl'.

"Asami Sato." I say furiously.

"In person. And I know what you were thinking. I'm 'Daddy's helpless little girl'. But in case you haven't noticed, I can handle myself. Now look, we need to have a little chit-chat about Mako." She says as she comes to kneel in front of my prison cell.

"You see, Mako and I only met a few months ago. But our parents grew up together. So it only makes sense for us to get married. I love Mako and Mako loves me. We have so much in common and we are destined to be together. That is until you showed up. How dare you steal my love away from me?! Do you have any idea how much that hurts? Have you never been in love?!" She says as she tries to control her breathing.

"Any idea how much that hurts _you?_ What about me? I never wanted to get married any time soon, but my parents thought it be a good idea to bring 2 opposite Nations together." I say.

"Oh yeah, nothing ties the knot like two COMPLETLEY different people walking down the aisle. Remember, opposites DON'T attract!" Asami says as she stands up.

"Ever thought how Mako would feel about this?! If he loved you, then why did he go in for a kiss with me?! Maybe you two aren't so PERFECT after all. Ever considered that Mako was only going along with your little love affair because his parents wished him so?!" I say with a half smirk, half fuming look on my face.

"No matter. Even if Mako does care for you and your pathetic little head of yours, he won't have a choice but to marry me. It's only a matter of time..." Asami says as she walks out the door and locks it.

**Mako: **

When I awake, I find myself in my assigned room in the Castle, surrounded by my parents and Asami...Asami?! What is she doing here? She is supposed to be in the Fire-Nation...

"Asami, what are you doing here?!" I say as I bolt up from my bed.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matter's is how bad that Korra of yours messed with your poor head." Asami says as she helps me lie back down.

"Korra...? Who's Korra...?" I say trying to remember if I know a Korra...

Korra...Korra...Korra...

I don't remember a thing...All I keep beholding every time I close my eyes; are a pair of blue electrifying blue eyes hidden behind a mask...

"Oh dear, you don't remember a thing? I guess I'm going to have to help you remember what a HORRIBLE person she is. You know Mako, sometimes remembering can be as painful as not remembering. But in this case, forgetting was the right thing." Asami says as she sits down beside my bed and starts to tell me about this Korra person.

_**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I know that this story is a bit slow and not much drama/action, but I Promise, there will be much more. Till next time! Don't forget to review and favorite! Please and Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3: I Love You

**_A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter! Now this chapter is going to get a bit emotional for all those Makorra fans out there. I know it was emotional for me to write! Hope you like! P.S. Thanks for the Favorites and Reviews and Followers! You're the best fans ever!_**

**Mako:**

So Asami spent the night in my room telling me about some girl that's a Princess that I'm supposed to marry...Some girl named Korra. Judging by what Asami has told me so far, she seems like a horrible Princess. I'm glad the wedding was called off.

"Thanks for filling me in Asami." I say.

"No problem, sweetie. Hey, I was wondering...if the wedding wasn't called off, and you really did have to marry the Princess, would you stand up for what's right or would you go on and marry her?" Asami said to me without looking into my eyes, like how she always does. I can tell she is serious.

"Well, you're my girlfriend, so I would stand up for what's right...I guess..." I say uncertain, knowing that there was something missing in my life that was taken away from me.

"Good. Now get some rest. I'll be back in the morning to check up on you." Asami says as she walks out the door and closes it behind her.

Once I'm sure she's gone, I reach under my pillow and pull out a blue mask. I don't remember much about it. All I remember are a pair of electrifying blue eyes and that this mask is somehow connected to the missing part of me...

Holding the mask and thinking about the connection, I put myself to sleep...

**Korra:**

As I think of escape plans, I suddenly hear the door open once again. Asami steps in, reaches to get the keys from her pocket and lets me out. Shocking...

"Get out. I have no use for you anymore. This never happened." She says as she tries to push me out the door.

"No, after you tell me what's going on. What happened to Mako? Why are you letting me out?" I say bitterly.

"I got a few of my men to knock Mako out so I could get him to forget about you going missing, he has amnesia doesn't remember who you are, so I have no use of caging you up any more. Get out." Asami says as she pushes me out, steps out as well, and locks the door behind her.

As I walk away back to my room, I process what she just told me. He cared that I went missing, I guess it's because I'm the Princess and the Avatar and all, he has amnesia, doesn't remember a thing about me...No, it can't be true. Mako and I nearly shared a kiss. Ever since I was in that cage, I had time to think. I realized that I was right to hold back on marriage. I knew I would meet the right one when it was time.

I guess time's up...I met 'the one'. And it was Mako. The one who remembers nothing about me...I feel something wet on my face and realize I'm crying...I realize, I love Mako.

I run as fast as my feet will take me, towards Mako's room. I don't bother knocking and burst through the door. I see Mako bolt up from his bed, alarm in his eyes.

"Mako, it's me, Korra. Do you remember?" I say as I walk slowly towards Mako, trying not to scare him more than I already have.

"Korra? As in Princess Korra?" Mako says as he starts to control his breathing.

"Yes. Mako it's me." I say with hope.

"Get out!" Mako yells as he tries to fire-bend me.

What is he doing? I thought he remembers me...

The fire is coming towards my face. I use my arms to block it, blocking it with a flame of fire. I realize that my bending must have returned. Asami must have gotten some chi-blockers to block my bending for the past 2 days.

I water-bend over to Mako, pin down his arms with mine, and sit on his legs so he can't move.

I look him in the eye and say, "Mako, don't you remember me? I'm Avatar/Princess Korra. The girl who you were supposed and still supposed to marry. The Korra you almost shared a kiss with. The one you met at my Birthday Mascaraed?" I say as I start to break.

I don't bother trying to stop the tears from falling. I just let them fall. I slowly loosen my grasp on Mako's arms and move off his legs.

At first, Mako moves away from me. Then he realizes that I'm crying, and moves closer to me to comfort me. He pulls me into a hug from behind.

"What are you doing?! Thought you didn't remember me. You don't love me like how I love you! Let go of me!" I cry, trying to get away from him.

Mako doesn't let go of me. His grasp actually tightens. "No. Yes, it's true that I don't remember you, but there's a part of me that aches when I see you cry. Maybe Asami was wrong about you. You're not a monster, you haven't killed anyone." Mako says as he turns me around to face him.

I sniffle. "That's what Asami told you?! I may violent sometimes, but I don't kill people!" I shout out.

"I don't remember you, but I know there's something about you that keeps me so intrigued. Maybe you're that missing part." Mako says as he lifts up my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

He leans down and kisses my forehead. Once this happens, I know that there's still hope. Maybe I can try to help him remember me. I know that inside of him, there's a part of him that still remembers.

"Mako," I say as I cup his face in my right hand. "I'm going to help you remember. I'm not going to let that girlfriend of yours to win this battle. I will help you remember, no matter how long it takes."

Mako smiles.

Without warning, Asami bursts in with Fire-Nation guards. "Seize her. She is after the Prince!" Asami says as she point at me. The guards walk towards me, ready to fire-bend me if I try to fight back.

Mako stands up and pushes me behind him. He says, "You will do no such thing. She has done nothing to harm me, and she never will." Mako says as he puts a protective arm around my waist.

Asami pushes past the guards angrily. "Mako, sweetie, you remember what I told you about Korra, yes? If you did, then get away from Korra!"

I look up to Mako, waiting to see what he will do or say.

"I will do nothing of the sort. Ever since I was hurt and was in bed, I had felt like something was missing in my life. Something or someone that I lost. I didn't know her well, but I knew she meant something more. I believe Korra is that missing part. She has something that you will never have." Mako says pulling me into a hug.

I never thought Mako would stand up for someone he barley remembers. Asami stomps angrily over to me and pushes Mako and I away from each other. As I regain balance, I get ready to knock some sense into her with the Avatar State, but Mako stops me.

He wraps an arm around my waist again and begins to speak. "Asami, I can tell you are clearly mad and jealous. But this will take you no where. Tell you what. I will give Korra 1 month to help me regain my memory. If Korra really is that missing part, she will have me. If she can't, I will be yours..." Mako said.

I could tell that saying he would be Asami's, when he loved another was very difficult for him.

Asami thought for a moment. "Fine. But I will fight for my territory Korra." She said to me as she walked out with the guards.

Mako sighs as he turns towards me. "Korra, I got to ask; Why do you want to help me remember so bad?"

I sigh. "That's simple. Because I Love you."

_**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow. Please and thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4: How Dare You?

_**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter! As for this chapter, there won't be much action, just a bit of developing and getting to know each other between Mako and Korra. Don't forget to review, comment, favorite, and follow! Thanks!**_

**No One's POV: **

So it began. Korra had only 1 month to prove to Mako that she is 'the one' and bring back his memory. Only problem is; she has no idea where to start. They haven't been through much, yet at the same time they have been through a lot. Emotionally and physically.

As for Asami, she was enraged and envied Korra. Korra had everything she could ever want. She is the Princess of the Northern Water-Tribe; a very powerful Nation, she is the Avatar, and she is also pretty in her own way. But Asami would never admit that to anyone. Sure, Asami is rich, incredibly beautiful, and has all the guys in the Fire-Nation wrapped around her finger. All except one, and that 'one' was the 'only' one she needed.

When Asami met Mako, she new that he was the perfect guy for her. But as they grew up and soon dated, Asami had noticed that Mako wasn't like all the other guys. All the other guys seemed to have no intellectuality of what was going on, and were under the control of Asami. Mako however, seemed to be more free-spirited and wasn't as easy to control as Asami's other slaves were.

And that was one thing Asami does not like. Asami was determined to ruin every little plan Korra has to bring Mako's memory back. All she has to do is stall long enough till Korra's 1 month is over, and she will have Mako back.

**Korra: **

So my month began. I had only 1 month to bring back Mako's memory. If I didn't, I would lose the love of my life to Asami Sato. I had to win this battle. Only thing is, this is a battle that doesn't need any strength or skill to triumph. It will need me to have patience and resourcefulness... Let's just hope that I will have enough patience...

Day 1

So I decided to remind Mako of the night of my Mascaraed. We went to Mako's room to get the exact suit, tie, shoes, socks, even underwear that he wore. I thought that maybe if we re-act what happened that night, maybe his memory would come back.

Once we had everything that Mako wore, I told him to get dressed and that I would go to get dressed as well.

Before I left, I remembered; "Mako, don't forget the mask."

Mako turned to me and gave me a smile.

As I ran towards my room, I bumped into Asami. She was standing outside my bedroom door...She was hiding something behind her back...Something blue...No it can't be...

Asami revealed what she was holding behind her back. "Oh dear, was this your dress? The exact one that you wore on your birthday? Oopps. My bad."

Asami threw my dress at me. I caught it and took a closer look at it. It was burned and ripped. All the beading and decoration fell apart at the contact of my finger tips.

Asami walked into my room, grabbed the blue heels my mother forced me to wear, and held them up. The straps were cut into pieces and is covered in mud, inside and out.

"My bad, again. I didn't realize that these shoes were the shoes that you wore to your party. Sorry." Asami said as she smirked, throwing my shoes to the ground, prior my feet.

I picked up my shoes and nearly blew my head off.

"ASAMI, I HAVE TRIED TO BE NICE, I HAVE TRIED TO BE FAIR, BUT THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR." I say as I am ready to fire-bend the shit out of her.

"Oh Korra, don't you know that failure is not defeat until you stop trying? And in this case, it seems like you have stopped trying, which means this is your failure and your defeat. Ta-ta Princess Korra." Asami says as she smirks and walks down the hall.

Once she leaves, I go into my room and throw my shredded belongings into the trash. I open the door to my terrace and walk out. I needed some fresh air. I really can't keep dealing with people trying to test my patience. Not when I have to bring the love of my life's memory back.

I close my eyes and breath in as much fresh air as i possibly can. I keep my eyes closed for a few seconds and once I opened them, I realized I was in the spirit world. I was standing in a field of flowers with animals of all sorts roaming around me. I'm not sure how I got myself into the spirit world, but if I can get myself in, then I can get myself out.

I sat down and crossed my legs, hopping to be as spiritual as possible. I closed my eyes and breathed in the air once again.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Avatar Aang sitting in front of me, watching me.

"Avatar Korra, I see you're awake. I also see that you are having some problems in your life that is in need of some guidance." Aang says.

"I wasn't sleeping!" I yell, "But I am in need of some guidance... You see, Prince Mako of the fire-nation and I are to be married, but on the night we met, before we shared a kiss, I was kidnapped and Mako had lost his memory. He forgot everything about me, what I look like, what I was wearing, the sound of my voice, everything. I only have 1 month to help him remember me. If I don't succeed, I don't know what I would do." I saw looking down, not even daring to imagine what my world would be like.

"Korra, life has its ups and its downs. You can't always get what you want. I believe you not only like him and care for him, but you love him. Is that so?" Avatar Aang said as he smiled at me.

"Yes. It's True." I say.

_**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked the chapter. Please comment, review, favorite, and follow! Please and Thanks! Till next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Flash Back

_**A/N: Hey guys! HoPe you liked the last chapter! As I have said before, the next few chapters will be about Mako and Korra just getting to know each other and it will be buying slow. Don't forget to comment, review, favorite, and follow! Please and thanks!**_

**Korra:**

"I see... Korra, I know what it feels like to have competition and fight for the one you love. You know, Master Katara, she used to think of me as nothing more than a little brother and I would have to fight guys for her attention. She had fallen for many others before myself.

But once I showed Katara how much I cared about her and how much I loved her, she realized, herself, that her feelings were mutual." Aang finished,

I smiled and tried to imagine my past life trying to fight for his own territory. "Avatar Aang, that's really touching, but I don't think that fighting for my territory is help to help me bring Mako's memory back."

"Is that so? Have you considered that fighting for your territory will give you much more reason to bring back his memory? You have your reasons, but maybe this will give you much _more_ reason. Gives you the choice to fight for what you believe in. To fight for what's right. You said so yourself, you **_love_** him. So fight for him!" Aang said with passion.

"But how can I fight for him if I keep losing to Asami Sato? I'm not going to be able to win any fights that don't require any physical action. I have never won a fight without knocking the lights out of someone." I say, thinking back to all my previous fights.

"Korrra, as the Avatar, you have to keep balance between the four nations. All of them are different. Water is calm and steady. While fire is wild and dangerous. Earth is bold and strong, and air is spiritual and refreshing. As the Avatar, you need to be able to bend all the elements and also _be_ all four elements."

I sat there looking at Aang like there was a fire-ferret on his head.

"Aang, I'm not following."

"You have the skill, the power, the strength, and the experience to be the Avatar, but you are lacking the spiritual side. With the spiritual side intact, you will be able to win any battle, physical or intellectual." Aang finished.

Knowing that this is true, but not knowing how long it will take, I stood up, thanked Avatar Aang and walked away. Suddenly realizing that I did not know how to get out of the spirit world, I turned back to Aang.

"Um...Avatar Aang...? Do you happen to know how to get out of the spirit world?

_Back in the real world..._

I'm back in my own world, standing at the edge of my terrace and out of the spirit world. I understand what Aang means by fighting for my territory, but how can I without being spiritual and intellectual? I don't even know where I'm going from here. Asami ruined every possible thing I could use to bring Mako's memory back. The only thing she hasn't ruined is my mask. Only problem is; I have no idea where it is.

When I was kidnapped, I was trying to fight back and I dropped my mask in the process. It could be anywhere and without that exact mask, I might not ever be able to re-create what happened that night. As I close my eyes once again, I flash back to the past, on that night, where Mako and I were dancing.

The feeling of his hands around my waist as we danced...It's almost as if I could feel it right now...

I open my eyes to find Mako behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head in the left curve of my neck. He then kisses my left shoulder.

I turn around to face Mako. "Mako...what if I can't bring back your memory? What if you forget me forever? What if..." I say as I am barley able to speak at the thought of Mako forgetting me.

Mako looks me in the eye and puts his forehead to mine. "It doesn't matter if I get my memory back or not. I'm willing to start over our relationship and share _new _memories with you." Mako says as he leans down to kiss me.

I pull away. "Mako...Stop...Why are you doing this? You don't remember me...You know nothing about me, and yet you act like I'm the most important person in your life. Why?" I say.

Mako looks at me. "Because, I know deep down that you're the one, the one I'm meant to be with. Even if we have to start over."

I smile. Mako smiles back. It's the perfect moment. We both lean in for a kiss. Our lips touch and it's the best feeling in the world. I feel as if there is nothing else in the world that matters. His lips are so soft.

We kiss for what seems like years, and then we finally break apart. As we break, our eyes meet.

Fire meets Water. Ice meets Heat. Red meets Blue.

**Mako:**

As our eyes meet, I look into Korra's blue eyes and I suddenly flash back to some point in the past.

_"You know, when my parents told me I was going to get engaged, I freaked out. I had no intentions of getting married. But now, I think I'm going to have to take back everything I said." Princess Korra says as her cheeks turn a cute shade of pink._

_"Same..." I say. _

_We both learn in for a kiss..._

I blink and I realize that I'm back in the present. I look at Korra and she looks hurt.

"Mako, are you alright? You blacked out for a second." She says as she steadies me.

"I-I saw us...In the past...At some Ball..." I say, trying to catch my breath while trying to make sense of what I just saw.

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please remember to Comment, Review, Favorite, and Follow! Please and Thanks! Till next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Souls

_**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I just had back to school. I was busy with first week back to school. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**_

**Korra:**

_"I-I saw us...In the past...At some Ball..." _Mako says. He looks confused and can't seem to make sense of the flash back he just received.

I can't believe it. He remembers! Not all of it, not of who I am, but enough to give me hope. That I _will_ bring his memory back. I pause for a moment to recall what it was that triggered Mako's flash back...

I wasn't wearing anything that I wore on that night, I didn't say anything I said before...Hmmmmm...

It happened when he looked into my eyes...

I then suddenly start to lose consciousness. Before I completely black out, I hear Mako call out to me.

"Korra?! Korra?! Please, say something. Korra!" Mako shouts.

_Flash back..._

_ 4 years ago..._

"En, please, you have to believe me. I didn't say those things about you! I may be the Avatar _and_ the Princess, but I'm still a_ normal girl_! I would _never_ lie to you! Please, you have got to believe me." I say.

"Korra, I'm sorry. I guess this is the end." En says to me as he walks away.

I'm left there, standing there like a lost puppy. Which is what I am. I just lost my best friend. The one who meant the world to me. The one who stood up for me. The one I thought would be there for me every time I was in trouble or when I needed him most. Guess I was wrong. When I needed him most, he left me.

As the years progressed on, we stopped talking to each other and we acted like we didn't know who the other was. Like we were enemies. As we grew farther and farther apart, I noticed that En was different. He changed. It was like he was a completely different person.

He became cold and bitter. Every time I would pass him in town, his eyes would always be dark and cold. They used to be filled with life and heart.

I don't know who he is anymore...Maybe if we were still best friends, he would have never turned cold.

During school (yes I go to school too), he would always be with the mean girls. The girls who were lead by the girl who thought she was better than _everyone_.

More years progressed on, En and I grew to the point where we forgot about each other.

Of course it was harder for me to forget him, but in the end, I did.

Then one day, during Avatar training...

I sigh. I breath in and out. Then sigh again. And again.

As usual, Tenzin sensed my tension and was annoyed.

"Korra, please stop sighing. Meditation does not require you to sigh all the time." Tenzin says a bit frustrated.

"Sorry Tenzin, I just have something on my mind, is all." I say.

"Well, then spit it out. I know you and you will _not stop_ sighing until you get it off your chest." Tenzin says.

So I told him the WHOLE story.

"So that's what's been on my mind." I say, happy to tell someone about it. Someone who won't judge me or not believe my story.

Tenzin strokes his long beard. "That is quiet the situation. Do you know what those girls said to him exactly?"

"No, that's the problem. I would never ask any of those girls and I tried asking En's friends, but none of them knew either. And I'm not going to go ask En any time soon." I say crossing my arms.

"Korra, you're the Avatar. You're also the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. You're athletic, beautiful, considerate, and smart. Did you ever consider that maybe those girls were jealous of you? Every time I was in town, I would always see you with boys. Ever thought that maybe those girls were jealous that you got more attention from the boys then them?" Tenzin says like he's the wisest guy in the world.

"I never really thought about it like that. Many of the girls did tell me that they wish they could be me, and not for the Avatar and Princess roles. But still, I don't understand why they would have to sabotage my friendship with En. And that also doesn't explain why every time I see En, his eyes are always so dead and cold when they should be full of life and light like how it was before."

"Korra, I never told you this, but, did you ever know that eyes are the windows to souls? Ever think that you weren't the only one in this process to lose someone important? The only one in pain? I bet En went through a lot of pain, as did you. His eyes were full of life because you brought life into them. I've seen his eyes as well, and they aren't how I remember them years ago.

I believe that _you_ were what brought that life into him. The one that _lit_ up his soul. The one that kept his soul _alive_. The breakup must have been hard for him too. I guess none of those other girls could show his soul the light the way _you_ did." Tenzin says.

"But he looks happy when he's with them. He still laughs and smiles and he looks at them like how he used to look at me."

"His eyes, Korra. You can always tell how their soul is feeling when you look into their eyes. En's eyes do not match his outer emotions. So it is not pure...

Speaking of which, have you ever looked into his eyes _directly_? I know that you have _seen_ his eyes, but have you looked _into _them?" Tenzin asks suspiciously.

"Tenzin, what kind of question is that? Of course I have. It took me 3 months to completely get over him. Why wouldn't I have looked into them?" I say.

"No, Korra, have you ever looked into them with En looking _back_? Two very different things, Korra." Tenzin points out.

"Oh, well no not really. It happened once, but it was kind of by accident. We were in class and we were working on projects. We were sitting in different groups and when he reached over to get something, I looked his direction because someone was talking to me. Our eyes wondered and then they met for 3 seconds. Next thing you know, we act like nothing happened." I say.

"Ok, well I want you to go find En. Somehow, make your eyes meet, not by accident, create it like it was went to happen." Tenzin says.

"But how-"

"Korra, go!" Tenzin says as he interrupts me.

So I leave and walk into town to find En. I see him by a fish cart. I walk over and bump into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" En says to me before realizing it was me.

"It's fine." I say.

I look up and into his eyes, noticing that he was looking down into _my_ eyes.

I suddenly faint. En catches me of course, and calls out for help.

_Days later..._

I finally regain consciousness. For the past few hours, all I could see was blackness, but I could hear people talking around me.

I suddenly hear someone call out my name.

"Korra! Korra!" Someone yelled. It sounded like En at first, but then it sounded different.

**Mako:**

"Korra, Korra! Please, Don't leave me!" I yell out to her.

Korra finally opens her eyes.

I feel tears come out of my eyes. Happy tears.

"Korra...You're awake!" I say as I bend down to give her a hug and a kiss on the nose.

_**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked! Till next time. Please remember to review, comment, favorite, and follow! Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Story Time

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! As many of you know, school started 3 weeks ago and it's been pretty tough. Math tests and science tests have been filling up my free time and I haven't gotten the chance to write any new chapters yet. I'm so sorry! I finally got the chance today. Hope you enjoy. Btw, I don't own Legend of Korra. **_

**Mako:**

"Korra, Korra! Please, Don't leave me!" I yell out to her.

Korra finally opens her eyes.

I feel tears come out of my eyes. Happy tears.

"Korra...You're awake!" I say as I bend down to give her a hug and a kiss on the nose.

"W-what happened? I thought we were on my terrace. What am I doing in bed?" Korra asks.

"Korra, I don't exactly know what happened. You just suddenly fainted and you blacked out for days. During your black out, it seemed like you were having a dream, a bad dream. You kept on calling out 'En'... 'En'..." I say, a little bit hurt that she was dreaming about another guy.

"En...En...Oh...Sorry if that hurt you. It's nothing" Korra says as she turns away from me.

"Korra, please, I know something is on your mind. Just tell me and maybe you will feel better." I say.

"Fine. En was my best friend when I was 11-12. He had my back for everything. He was there for me through everything. Then one day, out of no where, he heard something I said about him or something and our friendship ended. Just like that. After a few years, we forgot about each other, as much as I was happy to have him out of my life, I still wished he would remember me like how I remembered him. Then one day, he did remember me. Looking into my eyes and all. But, I passed out afterwards for some unknown reason, like what happened a few hours back.

"When I passed out a few hours ago, looking into your eyes brought back some painful memories. I guess living the moment again triggered it. I thought that I needed En in my life, but once I got over him and let him go, I received, in return, 4 awesome Best Friends and one great guy. Who just so happened to forget me in less than 5 hours." Korra finished.

"Hey, Korra listen, I know that I forgot, but think about it. Maybe I was meant to forget, maybe during this process, we bonded and got to know each other more." I say believing it's true.

"Yes but..." Korra starts.

I interrupt her and say, "Korra, listen, I know that it pains you to see me forgetting who you are. It hurts me too. But I want you to know that 'Wherever you are, no matter what happens, remember, if you miss me, all you have to do is close your eyes, if you should ever feel alone, just call my name and I'll be right there, and I'll always be by your side like a shadow." I say.

Korra smiles. "Thank you Mako." She says.

I then sit beside her on the bed. "Get some sleep Korra. It's late and you need some rest." I say.

Korra lays down and cuddles on my chest. It's the best feeling in the world. Knowing that there is someone out there who cares about me. All my life I had to grow up pretty fast. Being next in line for the thrown and all. Also having to take care of my little bro. Sure I was the Fire-Nation Prince and I could have anything I could possibly want, but it couldn't be mine only.

Having Korra belong to me is the first and the last thing I would ever want. I have to agree with her though, just thinking about the possibility of not having my memory back scares me a bit.

What if I never get it back? I said I would be willing to start over with Korra and create new memories, but is she willing to start over with me?

One can only hope...

**Korra:**

Once I awoke, I found Mako asleep beside me. The sun hasn't risen yet, meaning he would be asleep until it did. I got out of bed, unraveling myself from Mako, careful not to wake him. I walked out to the terrace once again.

I admit, I was a bit worried that I would pass out again, with no one around to catch/see what happened. As I walked out, I began to think about how I could bring Mako's memory back. Thing is, I got no clue.

I don't even know what to do once he wakes up!

_**A/N: Hey! I know that this story is kind of short, and I apologize for it. I have lots of HW and school things to handle. I hope to be posting another chapter soon, but I will need your help on it. I need you guys, my fans, to help me come up with something Korra can do to bring Mako's memory back. Please PM me or let me know in the reviews! Thanks!**_


	8. HEADS UP! IMPORTANT!

_**A/N: Hey guys! This isn't a chapter, but I thought that this would be the best way to let you know or remind you.**_

_**LEGEND OF KORRA SEASON 2 EPISODE 1-3 HAS COME OUT!**_

_**Once I found out I was dying inside. I'm sure many of you are or will be too. I just watched the 3 episodes and they are amazing! Check them out! I have a link on my profile to where I watch my Legend of Korra episodes!**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Can I?

_**A/N: Hey! I hope that all of you have been able to catch the past few episodes of Legend of Korra Book 2: Spirits! If you just found out or haven't gotten the chance to catch the episodes, go to my profile, I have the link to where I watch my anime. Check it out! As for now, enjoy the chapter.**_

**Korra:**

I stand there looking up at the sky and how beautiful it is just before the sun rises. I knew that Mako would be up soon. As I look down, I notice someone trying to get my attention.

I see that it is a Fire-Nation guard yelling something my way. After a few hundred times, he finally gives up and just fire-bends to my level. He jumps over the railing and looks at me.

"Princess Korra, the King and Queen of the Fire-Nation has arrived and wishes to see you in the tea room." He says before he jumps off my terrace.

Hmmm...Wonder why they want to see me. I wonder as I get dressed and head for the tea room.

**In the tea room...**

As I walk in, I see the King and Queen sitting down at the table having a cup of tea, laughing and smiling. Once they notice my presence, they immediately stopped talking and looked towards me.

"Come, Princess. Please, sit." The Queen says.

I walk over a take a seat in front of them. I look at their faces and I could tell that this was a very important matter.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

The King and Queen look at one other and then at me. The King begins. "Princess Korra, as you know, the we have set up a marriage for you and our son, to bring our nations together."

The Queen continues. "And lately, we have been hearing from Asami that you and Mako are not happy with the decision. We did not realize that this was such a big step for you two. We called you down so we could tell you that the wedding is off."

I couldn't believe my ears. Yes, it's true that I wanted the wedding off a couple of weeks ago, but now, at this time? They have got to be kidding.

Suddenly, out of no where, Mako appeared. I looked out the window to see that the sun was almost in the middle of the sky, meaning he must have been standing there for a while.

"Mako..." I say.

"Mother, Father, please, don't cancel the wedding. Yes it is true that Korra and I didn't want to get married. But that was before. Do not rush your actions. I do not know what Asami has said to you, but it must be wrong. Please, let me explain further." Mako says as he walks towards me and sits down next to me.

So we all sit, listen, and drink tea, while Mako explains to his parents what happened.

The part about how we fell in love at my Mascaraed, how I was kidnapped by Asami, the time he was knocked out and forgot all about me, when I decided to help Mako remember, the time Asami threatened me, etc.

The King and Queen sit there in shock for a moment, possibly processing all that Mako has told them.

Finally, the Queen speaks. "Oh Mako. We had no idea. About all of this, about you and Korra, and about Asami and what she has done. What she has done to both of you... What would you like us to do?"

"First of all, please, don't cancel the wedding. I know that Mako doesn't remember me, but I love him as much as I did before, and he loves me even more than he did before he forgot." I look to Mako. "Right?" I ask.

Mako lifts my chin up to look him in the eye. Then, he kisses me. I then know that he does love me more than ever.

Once we break apart, I continue. "Second, I made a deal with Asami. If I couldn't bring Mako's memory back in one month, she would get him." I say looking sadly at Mako.

"Korra, why on earth would you consider making a deal like that? Not that we don't believe that Mako would get back his memory. Mako, we never wanted to tell you this before, but now I think the time would be right. When you and Asami first started dating, she did many things behind your back, making sure that no other girl would get you. She even nearly killed someone." The King says.

"I don't know..." I say.

Mako speaks up. "Yes you do. Mother, Father, she only did it so she wouldn't lose me. I would do the same if I was in her position. All I know is that no matter what happens, no matter I remember or not, I will stay by Korra's side." Mako says as he puts an arm around me.

"And I know I won't fail." I say with confidence.

Thing is, I _don't _believe I won't fail...Maybe I will...I made a deal...

Will I lose Mako...forever?

_**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked the chapter! Ill update soon! Btw don't forget to check out the newest Legend of Korra Book 2 episodes! Link on my profile! Don't forget to review, comment, favorite, and follow, me and my story! Thanks! Till next time!**_


	10. Chapter 9: The Mask

_**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! I got a review saying I kind of left it off there and made it a cliff hanger, but that's how many great authors keep their readers reading and following. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter. P.S, a new Legend of Korra comes out every Friday, so the link to season 2 on my profile updates a few hours after the new episode airs.**_

**Korra:**

_Thing is, I don't believe I won't fail...Maybe I will...I made a deal..._

_Will I lose Mako...forever?_

Is what I still wonder every night and day while trying to regain Mako's memory.

My days are numbering. Asami and I agreed that I would have a month. It seems like it was only yesterday that my month had begun. But in reality, I only have 1 week and 3 hours left.

With that in mind, I was desperate. I had to find something or someone to help me regain Mako's memory. Some how, while looking for ideas, I found myself wandering into Mako's room. Or at least the room he was staying in here in the Northern Water Tribe.

It was the second time I came into this room. The first time is a time I do not wish to remember, never less think about. I knew that I had wandered into his room for a purpose.

There had to be something here to help me. I was desperate.

As I walked in, I noticed a picture by his nightstand. I walked closer towards it. Once I was close enough, I realized that the picture was of me. He had a picture of me. I wonder where he had go it. But that isn't any of my concern at this time.

I knew that this was wrong and that I should have asked Mako before entering his room. But for some strange reason, I would think that he wouldn't allow me. That he was hiding something from me.

I looked around in the drawers, on the desks, and under the bed. I searched all over, but to no success. I then feel back onto his bed in defeat.

I lay there for a while thinking. No specific thinking. Just thinking.

Suddenly I came up with a strange idea. I know I must have completely lost it because I thought about checking under his pillow.

As I reached under his pillow, I felt something smooth.

I took out the object slowly and I couldn't believe my eyes...

The object I had found was my mask. My mask from the night of my mascaraed. The one I had lost when I was kidnapped.

I was so focused on how my mask ended up in Mako's room, that I didn't even hear the door open, revealing Mako in the door way.

As I sat on his bed staring at my mask, Mako came and sat beside me.

He began to speak. "Korra, I'm so sorry. I meant to tell you earlier. I just couldn't remember that it was yours. That it belonged to you. It was so foggy in my vision."

I couldn't believe my ears, but I couldn't stay mad at Mako. "It's fine Mako. I'm sure you're mad at me for barging into your room without permission. Sorry about that by the way." I say.

Mako laughs. "It's fine."

I look down and stare at my mask once more, not knowing what to say or think.

Then, Mako takes my mask from my hands. He uses his index finger to lift up my chin so that I would look him in the eye. He took the mask and put it on me.

**Mako:**

Once I put the mask on Korra, I looked into her electrifying blue eyes. My eyes took me back to the past; to the night we met.

_I walk down the steps and into the crowd. As I walk to the refreshments table I notice a girl who catches my eye. Judging by her stunning dark blue dress, she must be from the Water Tribe. He dress is quiet long, with a beautiful sweetheart neck-line, that compliments her shoulders, beautiful flower designs around the bottom and torso of the dress. To top it off, she is wearing a gorgeous sapphire necklace._

_I walk towards her threw the huge crowd, my eyes on her the entire time. As I get closer to her, I capture her immense beauty_.

_"Would you like to dance?" I ask, barley able to speak._

_"Um, I don't exactly, really, know how." She replies._

_I laugh. "That's fine. I can teach you. I am the- Never mind. Just follow my lead." I say as I take her hand and lead her to the middle of the room._

_As we dance, I notice that all eyes are on us, but my eyes are only on the beauty before me._

_"So, what's your name?" I ask._

_"Oh I'm K-Kilia. And you are?"_

_"I'm...Hai..." I say nervously._

_Kilia says as she looks away..._

_Wait, could she be...No it can't be..."Avatar Korra?" I ask._

_She nods. "Prince what's his name, that I'm supposed to marry?"_

_"It's Mako. And yes..." I say._

_"You know, when my parents told me I was going to get engaged, I freaked out. I had no intentions of getting married. But now, I think I'm going to have to take back everything I said." Princess Korra says as her cheeks turn a cute shade of pink._

_"Same..." I say._

_We both learn in for a kiss...Our lips almost touched, until Korra pulled away. I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment, but now, I regret doing so. Korra was no where to be seen. I didn't even feel her pull her arms away from around my neck..._

_"Korra, where are you?!" I ask to the air._

Next thing I know, I'm back in my room. Korra still looking into my eyes like no time has passed at all.

I look at her once again. Finally knowing who she is.

"Korra...I remember. I remember! Korra, I remember!" I say kissing her.

Korra breaks apart, and looks me in the eye once more. "Don't lie to me Mako. I already have enough pain as it is." She says with sadness and disbelief in her eyes.

_**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked this chapter, I know that it was kind of a repeat, but I thought I do it so you guys could get a recap or a refresh of how Mako and Korra first met. I will have another chapter posed in a few hours or so to get some action going. Hope you like! Don't forget to comment, review, favorite, and follow me and my stories! BTW new story being posted today as well! **_


	11. Chapter 10: Healing

_**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry that I haven't been writing for a bit, I was busy with getting ready for my school's 25th Anniversary event! I just came back, and it was a blast! It was so nice to see so many familiar faces of my friends! Anyway, did you guys check out the latest Legend of Korra episode? I can't believe it...I don't want to mention anymore because I don't want to spoil it! Remember, the link to where I watch my Legend of Korra is on my profile! Be sure to check it out! For now, enjoy this chapter! P.S. thanks to 'riptidefirebends' for giving me an idea for this chapter! You rock!**_

**Korra:**

First Mako hides my mask from me, then he lies to me about remembering. I just can't take it anymore. I have enough to deal with as it is, I can't have my heat breaking and mending every time something happens between Mako and I. I just can't...

After Mako told me he remembers, I knew he was lying. So I walked out of the room and out into the palace garden (greenhouse). I just needed some air. Sure it wasn't outside, but there was a lot of greenery (as much as u can get in the North Pole) and there would be a lot of air.

As I walk in, I take notice at how beautiful the flowers and trees are. I always used to just walk right by them without noticing them at all. Now that I take the chance to stop and look, it looks...just gorgeous.

Even though I am slowly walking around, I happen to bump into Katara.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Master Katara! I didn't see you there, and you came to visit!" I exclaimed. I reached in for a hug and she returned the gesture.

"Korra, you've grown so much. I heard that you are engaged! Congratulations! Who's the lucky man?" She asked me, pulling away.

"Yeah, about that...We're not engaged anymore, long story, and he lied to me, twice! And that's an even longer story." I say sitting down near the fountain in the middle of the greenhouse.

Katara walks over and sits next to me. "Korra, I'm sorry to hear that, but why would he lie to you?" She asks.

"I honestly don't know. I didn't think he would actually do that to me..." I say sadly.

"Korra, I can clearly tell that you are angered, hurt, and broken. It reminds me of what my mother used to say to me when I was your age; "The looniest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do." Katara says.

"Yes, but I still don't understand why Mako would like to me like that." I say. Then I give up and tell Katara the whole story.

"So now, I'm starting to believe that Mako doesn't want his memory back..." I say.

"Korra, dear, Mako must have a reason for not showing you the mask. There is always a reason. You just need to find out why. No matter how much it might hurt you to know." Katara says giving my hands a squeeze.

"I know you will find a happy ending soon. You just need to let things happen and not plan every second of it." Katara says as she gets up and leaves me there more confused than ever.

I guess I sit there for who knows how long, until Mako walks in and sits down beside me. He takes my hand and I can tell he's looking at me.

I look up into his eyes, considering that I had no other choice. I snatch my hand away from his and turn my back to him. I know that it wasn't like me, all sassy like, but I had to do something to show him how much it hurt me that he lied to me.

"Korra, I know you're mad at me, but please you have to understand, I kept the mask for a very good reason, and I really do remember you. Please, you have to believe me." Mako says.

Mako saying '_Please you have to believe me' _makes me flash back to what I had said to En that day our friendship ended. It was something I knew I couldn't ignore.

I turn to face him. "Mako, how can I believe you? You took my mask, and then all of a sudden you say you remember?!" I say.

"Korra, I know you're mad. Technically, I didn't take the mask. On the night of your Birthday, when you were taken away, you dropped your mask and when I went looking for you, I ran into it on the ground. I put it in my pocket for safe keeping and next thing you know, I'm knocked out. Once I woke up, I reached under my pillow to find the mask. I have no idea how it got there, where it came from, and what it meant. Every night I would lay awake looking at the mask, wondering about it. After a few days, I stopped looking at it. I haven't touched it in weeks until earlier this morning when you came into my room and found it. I kept it under my pillow because I was scared Asami would do something with it." Mako says.

He continues. "Korra, if you don't believe me about having my memory back, then why don't you use your water-bending to heal my head, and also look into it?"

I look at him funny. No one knew I could do that. I didn't know about it either till I healed En once from hitting his head. Once I started healing it, I saw all the memories that he had. Or at least the ones he remembers.

"Mako, how did you know that? No one knows about it..." I say.

"Katara told me. She told me that when she was your age, she too was able to do what you are able to do." He says.

I look at him for a bit, and then I consider trying. "Alright, I'll do it. But this better not be a lie." I say looking at Mako sternly.

_**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked this chapter! I know it's not much, but I'm having a bit of writer's block. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas for me, I would be happy to hear them! If I use them, you will get a special shout out like how riptidefirebends did. Till next time! Don't forget to comment, review, favorite, and follow me and my story!**_


	12. Chapter 11: Surprise

_**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter! I'm sorry if my chapters haven't been very interesting or action packed. I'm in the middle of writer's block, as I have said before. Please when you review, maybe you could say something about the plot of my story, if you like it or not? Thanks. Also, again big shout out to 'riptidefirebends' for helping me come up with an idea. I was thinking about that idea, but I wasn't sure if I should do it or when I should bring it in. But now, I think I know, so thanks a lot!**_

**Mako:**

_"Alright, I'll do it. But this better not be a lie." _Is what I hear going through my head 24 times...

I don't understand, why doesn't Korra trust/believe me? I never really lied to her. Sure I may have lied to her like once, but that was because I didn't remember anything about the situation! I wish she could understand that I'm doing all I possibly can in this situation.

It really pains me inside to know that she doesn't trust me enough. The one person I really depend on, the one I can always trust to have my back, doesn't trust me...

Is it possible that this relationship we have could possibly end? I mean, what kind of relationship doesn't have trust involved? A true relationship is when you can tell each other anything and everything. No secrets and no lies. I wish our relationship could be like that...

"Mako," Korra says as she walks into my bedroom, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Korra! What are you doing here? I thought we wouldn't start healing till 12. It's 9." I say curiously.

Korra looks down and takes a few steps towards me. She sits down on my bed beside me and turns to look at me.

"Mako...I have a visitor...And I don't think you're going to like who it is..." She says.

"Korra, just tell me. I'm fine with whoever it is." I say taking her hands.

Suddenly, a tall muscular man with dark black hair walks into the room. He walks over to Korra and smiles.

"Korra! Long time no see. How have you been!? Hope you haven't been causing any trouble while I wasn't by your side!" He says.

Korra sighs, stands up and looks towards me. "Mako, this is En."

I suddenly jump up and put my arms around Korra from behind. "En..." I say.

"I'm guessing you must be Mako. The man my best friend here is getting married to. How nice to meet you." En said looking me in the eye, telling me that he was not pleased.

Korra, then pushes past me grip on her and stands in front of En. "En, what are you doing here? Thought we were over like 5 years ago." Korra says putting her hands on her hips.

En backs up putting his hands in the air. "Whoa, hold on there Princess. I only came to congratulate you two! I'm happy that my Korra has found someone else to care for her in her like when I'm not around." En says starting to back away.

"I'll be in my room. Nice to meet you Mako, and Korra, it was nice seeing you again!" En says as he heads out the door.

I turn towards Korra and give her a look like I want to kill her. "Korra...What on earth is EN DOING HERE!?" I practically shout at her,

"Mako, I'm sorry, I didn't know he was coming, he just showed up with my parents when I woke up this morning. I have no idea how or why he is here. Honestly!" She says sitting back down on my bed.

I look down on her with sorrow that I ever shouted at her. "Korra, I'm sorry, but it just angers me to have him here. I know you two had a history." I say.

Korra stands up and walks towards me. "Mako, you aren't worried that my history with En is anything else more than friendship are you? It was a trust issue. Nothing more. Okay?" She says giving me a hug and looking up into my eyes.

"Alright. Anyway, I have to go to see your parents about something. I will be back. See you in the tea room for breakfast?" I say as I break apart and move towards the door.

"Sure." Korra says.

**Korra:**

Mako is hiding something. I know it. I know Mako better than anyone else and I know that he's hiding something from me. I just wish I knew what. But I wasn't just going to stand here and let him lie to me again.

As I walk out heading towards the door, En appears in front of me.

"En, please move, I have to be somewhere." I say trying to bide past him.

En shuffles in front of me every time blocking my only exit. I look at him with frustration. "En, move or I will waterbend you out of the way." I say.

"Korra, Korra, Korra. Still the same girl that I left 5 years ago. Good to know you're still you. Anyway, I came here for another reason, I wanted to tell you that I want you back. As a friend...and maybe...as a girlfriend?" En says.

I feel like I have been kicked in the gut. I never thought I would see the day where En would be asking me that kind of question.

"En, that's sweet, but, you hurt me. You left me when I needed you most. We can be friends, but we can't be together, and I can't forgive you." I say firebending his feet and walking out the door.

As I walked out, I kept thinking that I just firebended my best friend. But I had to remind myself that he wasn't my best friend anymore. He was the one who betrayed me. Stabbed me in the back. Broke my heart, and took the pieces with him, leaving only a small shred of it left within a broken me.

For the first few months, I blamed him. For everything. After a while, I began to think it was my fault. And maybe it was. Maybe I was the reason. But in the end, I realized that it didn't matter who's fault it was, who caused it. What matters is that maybe it was for the best. Maybe it was meant to be. Meant to happen.

When I was a little girl, before realizing that I was the Avatar, I wanted to be anyone but me. I wanted to be a normal girl who could fit in with others, a girl who could live life fully and freely. But, while I was spending all my time asking to be someone else, I think others wanted to be me. Even before I found out I was the Avatar and before I had to take my place a Princess of the Northern Water Tribe.

All my life I tried to be someone else. But now, I wouldn't want to be anyone else but me.

As I walk down the hall, I see En talking to Mako. I hide behind a wall and listen to their conversation.

_"Listen buddy, I didn't come here to make sure everything was all fun and games. Having everyone skipping in slower fields. I came here to get Korra back. Back as a friend and get her as my fiancé. There is nothing you can do to stop me." _

_"En, I love Korra and you don't deserve her. You broke her heart, shred it into pieces. She said so herself, she can never forgive you. You have hurt her way more beyond repair. And for that, you are paying the price." _

After hearing what I just heard, I walk away in the other direction and head outside.

I have nothing, and I mean nothing, to say to what I just heard.

_**A/N: Hey! Hope you guys liked! Thanks again to 'riptidefirebends' for another great idea! Keep posted to see what happens next! Remember to comment, review, favorite, and follow me and my story! Thanks! Till next time!**_


	13. WARNING SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 EPISODE 6

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not writing a chapter, this is just a notice for all my fans and any Makorra fans. I'm warning you, if you haven't seen the Legend of Korra Season 2 Episode 6, then don't keep reading because there is big spoilers in this.**_

_**WARNING SPOILER!**_

_**OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MAKO AND ASAMI KISSED! I JUST WANNA JUMP IN THERE AND KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HIM! SURE HE BROKE UP WITH KORRA, BUT HE LOVES HER MORE THAN ASAMI! I MEAN COME ON! ALSO, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT AFTER KORRA WAS CAPTURED/HURT BY THAT SPIRIT, SHE SHOWED UP ON I BELIEVE IT WAS AVATAR ROKU'S ISLAND AND CLAIMS SHE DOESNT KNOW WHO SHE IS! I MEAN I'M LITTERALLY DYING INSIDE! SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER WHO SHE IS AS THE AVATAR, NEVERLESS REMEMBERING WHO MAKO IS AND HOW MUCH SHE LOVES HIM! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS! **_

_**I'm sure many of you who are Makorra fans agree with me. But, like all good story writers, they have to keep their fans intrigued, like what I do with cliff hangers! But, I'm still dying inside...**_

_**!**_


	14. Chapter 12: Spirits

_**A/N: Hey! So, I'm sure that many of you have read my little WARNING SPOILERS chapter. First off, I'm sorry if I had ruined anything for any of you. Also, yes many of you have been saying that Mako didn't kiss Asami back, so he still loves Korra, I had to watch it again and I realized you guys are right. Also, at the end of the episode, Korra recalled saying she doesn't know who Avatar Korra is, better known as herself. I would have thought that Korra would have to go through a long process of bringing back her memory, but turns out, I think there's a chance she will regain her memory in the next 1-3 episodes. I researched as many trailers, teasers, and episode guides as I could, and I found one that shows Korra getting back her memory, but I'm not sure which episode it is. So for now, just sit, enjoy and wait. Also, I thought since I know a bit of what will happen in the next few episodes with Korra, I thought I would bring in some of it for my story. Hope you can tell where its from! For now, enjoy my next chapter! P.S, I will have the link to the trailer/teaser I found showing proof on my profile. Enjoy! I do not own Legend of Korra, it belongs to the creators and Nickelodeon.**_

**Korra: **

I just can't deal with this anymore. I have waited, I have tried, and I have given it my all, but I just can't. I just can't...

As Princess of the Northern Water Tribe and as the Avatar, I have responsibilities. I have the weight of the Water Tribe and the world's future resting on my shoulders. I know I can't carry it alone. I have many great people helping me.

But, even with so much help, I can't help but have sudden moments where I would wish I could run away from the world. Many people wish they could run away in times of trouble, confusion or hurt. But they can't...Not alone...

But _I_ can.

**Asami: **

Hmmmf, the King and Queen of the Fire-Nation coming to talk to me?! They have no right to just come in and say that Mako and I belong together, and then suddenly come back in and say that I need to leave him alone?! I am Asami Sato! I will not stand for this!

Never again will I let royalty get in the way of my future and my life. Never again will I let Korra win this battle.

I walk down to the catacombs of the Northern City. I grab a torch from the wall and continue down the hall. I reach a dusty door and push it open. It creaks loudly and cob webs come off.

As I walk in, I see them sitting at a table in the middle of the small room. There is a candle sitting in the middle of the table, two people gathered around.

I give them an evil grin.

"Welcome. I have called you here for a special reason..." I say standing behind them.

They look to one another and then at me. "What's in it for us?" They say, getting up from their chairs and crossing their arms at me.

I look from side to side at them. "Isn't killing Avatar Korra reward _enough_?" I say evilly.

They grin back. "Let's go. I heard she is heading in the direction of the Fire Nation." One says to the other.

Perfect. Everything is going to go according to plan. Now all I have to do is get rid of that pesky En and Mako will be mine!

**Korra: **

I get Naga ready for the long trip. I pack all the things I'm going to need. Honestly, I don't know how long I will be on the run. I just need some time to think and clear my mind. Get things straight. Get my feelings straight...

No telling how long that might take...

_5 hours later..._

I have been on the run for almost 6 hours. I took Naga for a few miles, then ran into a guy renting boats.

Next thing I knew, I was on one of the boats with Naga, heading for some island.

I keep going for a while, till I heard something or someone behind me. I turn to look and I see two guys chasing me...and they are gaining!

I turn the boat on to high and sped away. Or at least so I thought...

Suddenly, one of them started firing frozen icicles towards me. I dodged as many as I could. It seemed like it lasted for hours. But, they finally gave up and sped away. I thought they had gotten tired, tired of chasing me. I realized that they must have been chasing me for the past 4 hours I was on the run.

Once I turn around to the front of my boat, I now realize the reason why they turned back...

There was a dark spirit heading for me...And I knew it would not stop until it got what it came looking for...

_Me_...

**Mako: **

It's been almost 24 hours. I haven't seen Korra since yesterday. I hope she is alright...

I don't think she ran away...She is the Avatar and I know her, she would never run away from her problems. I don't really think she has much to worry about...

Suddenly, I remember the conversation En and I had yesterday... I could have sworn I heard someone behind a wall nearby listening to the conversation we had...

Could it have been Korra?...

**Korra: **

I don't know how longs it's been. I don't remember anything...Nothing of what happened before...

I start to gain back consciousness and when I open my eyes, I see some weird looking guys standing above me, looking down on me.

One kneels down towards me and asks, "Avatar Korra, are you alright? How did you get here? What happened to you?"

_Avatar Korra_? I get up and stand to look at them. "Who's Avatar Korra?" I ask?

Suddenly, I lose consciousness once again.

_**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Remember to review, comment, favorite, and follow me and my story! Also, remember to check out the proof I have on my profile! Till next time!**_


	15. Notice

_**A/N: Hey! So have you all just watched Legend of Korra episode 06 and 07?! It was amazing! I learned so much about the past Avatars and how the Legend of the Avatar came to be. It was a very emotional and heart filled hour for me. I recently was told by a friend that you can never know how strong you truly are once you see what it is like to feel truly alone. Where you must depend on yourself, not others. **_

_**I'm not saying that you don't need others to help you. You always will...But EVERYONE needs to feel alone at least once in their life to know that they can do things without having help. I learned that from a great friend of mine...and from the last 2 episodes. **_

_**I have been alone before...just like how my friend was. We both realized how important it is to find your true self. We both did, and we couldn't be happier. I have only one message here, The world needs light and darkness. It's how our world keeps the balance. Once you hit your lowest point, you're open to the greatest change. **_

_**~When we hit out lowest point, we are open to the greatest change.~Aang**_

_**BTW I HAVE A BLOG THAT I THINK MANY OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CHECK OUT. GO TO MY PROFILE FOR THE LINK.**_


End file.
